starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fantasma TIE/ph
El Fantasma TIE/ph, también conocido como Fantasma V38, era un caza estelar prototipo de la serie TIE desarrollado por el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Siendo un caza de asalto V38 modificado, el Fantasma TIE fue el resultado de un proyecto de desarrollo liderado por el Gran Almirante Martio Batch y estaba equipado con escudos deflectores y un hipermotor, junto con una tecnología que no se había visto durante décadas: un dispositivo de camuflaje compuesto de estigio. El proceso de desarrollo empezó como respuesta a la victoria Rebelde en la Batalla de Yavin. Después de algunos problemas iniciales, Batch fue capaz de asegurar una carga de cristales estigio requeridos para el dispositivo de camuflaje, y los cazas entraron en producción en Imdaar Alfa. Cuando el proceso de prueba estaba completado después de la Batalla de Hoth, Darth Vader tuvo la intención de usar el nuevo caza estelar en un asalto devastador contra la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, a lo largo de una serie de encuentros, los Rebeldes se dieron cuenta de una nueva amenaza. Reconociendo el peligro, la Alianza despachó a los pilotos Novato Uno y Ru Murleen para capturar uno de éstos cazas estelares para su estudio. Los Rebeldes se infiltraron con éxito en el Superdestructor Estelar Terror mientras se preparaba para lanzar a los cazas contra la Alianza y escaparon con uno de ellos, que usaron para destruir tanto al Terror como las instalaciones donde se produjeron los cazas. Sin embargo, la adquisición del caza por parte de los Rebeldes fue de corta duración: cuando el mecanismo de autodestrucción del Fantasma TIE robado se activó antes de que los Rebeldes pudieran examinar el caza, la tecnología se perdió. Después de esto, los cazas fueron mantenidos en un suministro limitado y entregados solo a los pilotos de combate Imperiales más capaces. Características El Fantasma TIE/ph era una versión modificada del fallido caza de asalto V38, lo que llevó a algunos a referirse a los cazas estelares con esta designación, al igual que el más común "Fantasma TIE". Este diseño fue parte de la serie TIE, que dominaba la flota de cazas estelares del Imperio durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sin embargo, se distinguía entre la serie ya que sus paneles solares estaban instalados directamente en el fuselaje, perpendicular al casco, en lugar de los pilones que se extienden desde él. Al igual que en el Defensor TIE/D, las alas estaban espaciadas por igual alrededor del casco, con una situada justo encima de la cabina, y dos debajo y a cada lado. Mientras que la mayoría de los cazas estelares TIE en uso en ese momento tenían una sección de cabina esférica, la cabina del fantasma TIE era alargada, y recordaba a algunos cargueros de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, incluido el carguero ligero YT-1300, y el último bombardero de asalto Cimitarra de Sienar.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels La sección detrás de la cabina era aproximadamente triangular, con las alas montadas en las puntas. Esta sección del casco estaba fuertemente blindada y contenía los motores de iones gemelos, los generadores de energía y los sistemas de camuflaje de la nave. Las naves que llevaban fantasmas TIE debían estar equipadas con sistemas especializados de mantenimiento, lanzamiento y recuperación. Sin un tren de aterrizaje, los cazas tenían que ser sostenidos a bordo de una nave para mantener las alas inferiores lejos de la superficie. Un mecanismo de lanzamiento agarraría al caza por el ala superior y lo colocaría en posición al salir. thumb|left|250px|Un Fantasma TIE con su escotilla de acceso abierta. La entrada a la cabina era posible a través de una compuerta de ascensor en la parte inferior del fuselaje. El caza fue diseñado para una tripulación de dos: uno pilotando la nave, mientras que el otro actuaba como artillero y copiloto. Las posiciones de la tripulación en la cabina del piloto estaban escalonadas, con el artillero sentado hacia adelante y hacia la derecha, mientras el piloto tomaba la consola trasera izquierda. Ambas posiciones tenían una computadora, junto con los controles requeridos para operar la nave. A diferencia de la mayoría de los cazas estelares de la serie TIE, el fantasma TIE contaba con sistemas de soporte vital, lo que le permitia a la tripulación operarlo sin el voluminoso casco y el equipo de respiración requerido por la mayoría de los pilotos TIE. Sin embargo, el equipo llevaba un auricular con micrófono y auriculares para ayudar a la comunicación durante el vuelo. El fantasma TIE estaba armado con dos cañones láser montados en el cuerpo debajo de la cabina, que podían configurarse para conectarse para disparar al mismo tiempo. Otros tres cañones láser fueron montados en las puntas de sus tres alas, y los cinco podían dispararse simultáneamente para maximizar la efectividad de un disparo. La nave fue diseñada para ser más resistente que el ubicuo caza estelar TIE/LN, y también tenía escudos deflectores para la defensa, una característica que no está presente en los modelos TIE estándar. Otra característica inusual para un caza TIE era un hipermotor de Clase 1, que permitía al fantasma TIE viajar entre sistemas estelares. 250px|right|thumb|Un Fantasma TIE dispara sus cañones láser. Sin embargo, la característica más inusual del fantasma TIE era su Dispositivo de Camuflaje de Estigio Mk III de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. El dispositivo usaba cristales de estigio para darle a los cazas una habilidad sin precedentes en las naves de su tamaño en las décadas recientes, la habilidad de volverse efectivamente invisible a simple vista, mientras que al mismo tiempo evadían los sensores y escáneres abordo de otras naves. Cuando un fantasma TIE estaba envuelto, otras naves podían, en el mejor de los casos, detectar solo una anomalía inusual en el sensor y no podían obtener una lectura firme, mientras que la débil distorsión brillante que era la única indicación visible de la presencia del caza era fácil de detectar contra el oscuro telón del espacio. Incluso otros fantasmas TIE no pudieron penetrar el escudo de camuflaje. Sin embargo, los requisitos de alta potencia del dispositivo de camuflaje afectaron a otros sistemas; mientras el dispositivo de camuflaje estaba activo, la velocidad del caza se redujo significativamente y se desactivaban el hipermotor, los sensores, los sistemas de comunicación y las armas. Para aprovechar al máximo el dispositivo de camuflaje, las naves tenían un mecanismo incorporado que permitía al piloto disparar los láseres del caza en cualquier momento, y el dispositivo de camuflaje se apagaba automáticamente y se volvía a encender después de cada ataque. Esto les permitió permanecer sin ser vistos hasta el momento del disparo, consiguiendo así sorprender a su enemigo, y ser prácticamente invisibles la gran mayoría de las veces, incluso durante un combate de cazas. La tecnología en el fantasma TIE se consideraba una amenaza potencial para el Imperio, si alguna vez hubiera caído en manos del enemigo. Para evitar este escenario, los diseñadores equiparon a cada caza con un mecanismo de autodestrucción que podría activarse de forma remota, por lo que, de ser capturado, nadie podría replicar su tecnología. Debido a la complejidad de sus sistemas y al alto costo de producción de 365.000 créditos, los fantasmas TIE solo se produjeron en cantidades limitadas. Funciones thumb|250px|left|Un Fantasma TIE activa su escudo de camuflaje. El dispositivo de camuflaje del fantasma TIE le permitió a los cazas moverse a través del espacio sin ser detectado. Esta invisibilidad, combinada con la capacidad de poder entrar al hiperespacio, les permitió viajar a sistemas hostiles para explorar las posiciones enemigas antes de una invasión Imperial. Durante una batalla, podían moverse sin ser vistos alrededor del área y buscar posiciones vulnerables para atacar, y el dispositivo también proporcionaba una gran ventaja durante los combates de cazas.The New Essential Chronology La independencia de los cazas se vio reforzada por un sistema de soporte vital que le permitia a la tripulación operar de forma independiente durante días antes de tener que regresar a una nave capital y su capacidad de llevar consumibles para alimentar a la tripulación durante hasta dos semanas. El Imperio pretendía aprovechar al máximo las capacidades del caza, planeando usar una flota de estas naves para diezmar a la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde. Por su parte, la Alianza Rebelde se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el fantasma TIE representaba una gran amenaza, teniendo la capacidad de paralizar a su flota con casi impunidad. En última instancia, sin embargo, la "Flota Fantasma" nunca sobrevivió para liderar el ataque planeado contra las fuerzas de la Alianza, y la utilidad del caza estelar en batallas a gran escala no fue probada. En la acción limitada que vieron, las naves, que normalmente se usaban en grupos de vuelo pequeños en lugar de escuadrones completos, demostraron ser efectivas en los ataques a las patrullas Rebeldes, típicamente moviéndose detrás del enemigo sin ser detectadas y eliminándolos rápidamente. Debido a su alto costo, los cazas solo les fueron asignados a los pilotos más capaces y confiables de la Armada Imperial. Historia Desarrollo Durante el reinado de la Antigua República, las naves con dispositivos de camuflaje habían sido bastante comunes en toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, una prohibición de la tecnología de camuflaje impuesta por la República en las décadas previas al surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, combinada con el agotamiento de las minas de cristales de estigio en el planeta Aeten II en la Nebulosa Dreighton, hizo que los dispositivos de camuflaje se volvieran cada vez más raros. El Infiltrador Sith se desarrolló poco antes del 32 ABY, y se encontraba entre los últimos ejemplos conocidos de naves camufladas con estigio.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels right|thumb|250px|Fantasmas TIE. Tras la pérdida de la Estrella de la Muerte a manos de la Alianza Rebelde en la Batalla de Yavin en el 0 ABY, la jerarquía Imperial buscó un arma que atraparía a los Rebeldes con la guardia baja y garantizaría la victoria definitiva del Imperio. Para este fin, el Imperio comenzó a buscar en los diseños de naves antiguas en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, y fue esto lo que llevó a los ingenieros de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar a descubrir planos para un dispositivo de camuflaje de estigio que podría ser instalado en un caza estelar o lanzadera. Sienar comenzó a trabajar en la creación de un dispositivo de camuflaje y el Emperador Palpatine escogió al Gran Almirante Martio Batch, cuyo bajo perfil, como resultado de su renuencia a participar en la política de la Corte Imperial, lo convirtió en un candidato ideal para liderar un proyecto secreto, supervisando el desarrollo. Trabajando en una estación de investigación en Imdaar Alfa, Batch pasó años buscando una alternativa a los agotados cristales de estigio, desarrollando un sistema basado en el hibridio. Sin embargo, el dispositivo de camuflaje a base de hibridio sufrió de "doble ceguera", dejando a la nave camuflada incapaz de ver a sus alrededores. Alrededor del 3 DBY, Batch abandonó la tecnología de camuflaje basada en hibridio y, en cambio, ideó una forma de adquirir un nuevo suministro de cristales de estigio. Con este fin, ordenó que la superarma Tarkin, una versión reducida de la Estrella de la Muerte, fuera a Aeten II. Batch usó la Tarkin para destruir el planeta, liberando millones de cristales de estigio provenientes del núcleo del planeta para ser usados en su nuevo proyecto. Con el suministro de cristales de estigio asegurado, Batch pronto pudo recrear la antigua tecnología de camuflaje. En las instalaciones de Imdaar Alfa, el Imperio comenzó a equipar a los cazas de asalto V38 modificados con la tecnología, con el objetivo de producir una flota de cazas estelares camuflados. Además del estigio, los cazas requerían un suministro de combustible oridio, y el Imperio estableció una instalación minera en el Cinturón de Arah para extraer y procesar el mineral. Para proteger el desarrollo del proyecto, Batch asignó al [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] Terror bajo el mando del almirante Sarn. Tanto el Terror como la instalación de Imdaar Alfa también fueron equipados con la tecnología de camuflaje. Pruebas Los prototipos iniciales del nuevo caza estelar fueron probados cerca de Dreighton, con el Escuadrón Sigma entre las primeras unidades de los cazas que entraron en funcionamiento. Desde la Batalla de Dreighton durante las Guerras Clon, se habían reportado eventos inexplicables y avistamientos de naves fantasmas en el área del Triángulo de Dreighton, y el Imperio se aprovechó de la situación para cubrir sus pruebas. Un escuadrón adicional de estos cazas fue asignado al 481st Escuadrón Experimental de Cazas Estelares, bajo el mando del teniente comandante Gareth Agamar. La Alianza Rebelde se dio cuenta de que el Imperio estaba trabajando en un gran proyecto y envió a Ru Murleen al planeta Imdaar para monitorear el área. Murleen informó sobre niveles inusualmente altos de actividad Imperial, aunque desconocía la naturaleza de la amenaza. left|thumb|200px|Los fantasmas del 481st se ocultan después de destruir un objetivo en el sistema Polis Massa. Con base en la fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B Hediondez, el 481st comenzó a realizar pruebas de los nuevos cazas en la región de Polis Massa, desde volar a través de campos de asteroides hasta realizar ataques furtivos contra el transporte marítimo en el área. Su primer objetivo fueron dos cazas estelares BTL Ala-Y del 88th Escuadrón de Ataque, en la Base de Investigación de Polis Massa de la Alianza Rebelde. Esto fue seguido por una serie de ataques contra patrullas Rebeldes, cargueros y excavaciones arqueológicas cercanas e instalaciones de investigación. Después de que las grabaciones de la cámara de vuelo de una de las patrullas perdidas mostraron un breve vistazo a un fantasma TIE, los Rebeldes incrementaron sus patrullas por el 88th Escuadrón de Ataque y el 94th Escuadrón de Cazas/Ataque en un esfuerzo por localizar a los misteriosos atacantes. El aumento de las patrullas rebeldes hizo más difícil la actuación de la 481st y el escuadrón comenzó a sufrir pérdidas. La Hediondez finalmente se retiró del área, poniendo fin a las pruebas, pero fue claro para el Imperio que los Rebeldes tenían una presencia más grande en la región de lo que inicialmente se creía. Los retrasos en el proyecto fantasma TIE causados por contratiempos en las primeras pruebas resultaron en que el Señor Oscuro del Sith Darth Vader llegara a Imdaar Alfa para supervisar las etapas finales del proyecto. Desde el Terror, Vader observó una prueba en la cual el Escuadrón Sigma atacó tres Alas-X Rebeldes que patrullaban en el Triángulo de Dreighton. Los tres Alas-X fueron destruidos, y Sarn lo consideró una demostración exitosa, aunque anticipó más tiempo para probar la tecnología. Sin embargo, Vader estaba impaciente con las pruebas aparentemente interminables. Bajo la supervisión del Señor Oscuro, las pruebas de campo finales se completaron pronto y Vader ordenó la producción a gran escala de los nuevos cazas. En poco tiempo, una flota de miles de fantasmas TIE estaba lista en Imdaar Alfa. Intervención Rebelde [[Archivo:TIEPhantomRack-RA2.jpg|cthumb|250px|right|Una fila de Fantasmas TIE dentro del ''Terror.]] Los agentes Rebeldes a bordo del carguero ligero YT-1300, Estrella corelliana, proporcionaron la mejor ventaja de la Alianza cuando descubrieron información sobre las instalaciones mineras en el Cinturón de Arah que suministraban combustible para una nueva arma Imperial. Sin embargo, cuando la tripulación intentó entregar la información a la Flota de la Alianza, el carguero fue capturado por las fuerzas Imperiales y llevado a Dreighton. Dos Alas-B rebeldes en patrulla cerca de Dreighton interceptaron la señal de socorro de la Estrella corelliana y se movieron para investigar. Sin embargo, al igual que con la patrulla de hace tres días, pronto fueron atacados por los fantasmas TIE, los cazas camuflados los tomaron por sorpresa, mataron al piloto Kirby y obligaron al otro, Novato Uno, a aterrizar en el planeta. Novato Uno pudo escapar de Dreighton a bordo del Estrella corelliana y pudo regresar a la Flota de la Alianza con la información que la nave llevaba. Esto llevó al Almirante Gial Ackbar a enviar al Escuadrón Rascal en una misión para deshabilitar la operación de procesamiento de oridio en el Cinturón de Arah. Los Rebeldes destruyeron con éxito la instalación minera, pero mientras se preparaban para saltar al hiperespacio, tres fantasmas TIE se ocultaron detrás de ellos y eliminaron con éxito dos de los Alas-X antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Una vez más, Novato Uno logró sobrevivir, saltando al hiperespacio momentos antes de que los cazas Imperiales pudieran destruir su nave. thumb|left|250px|Novato Uno y Ru Murleen en la cabina de un Fantasma TIE. El registrador de vuelo del Ala-X mostró las capacidades del fantasma TIE. Esto, combinado con el hecho de que el Terror estaba en ruta hacia Imdaar, apresuró al Almirante Ackbar para que enviara a Novato Uno para que se reuniera con Ru Murleen. Su misión era infiltrarse en la base de suministro planetario, subir a bordo del Terror y robar uno de los fantasmas TIE para que los ingenieros de la Alianza los estudiaran con la esperanza de desarrollar una contramedida. Los dos agentes Rebeldes abordaron con éxito el Terror, disfrazados de soldados de asalto, mientras el Superdestructor Estelar se preparaba para partir y desplegar a los cazas contra la Alianza. Aunque los Imperiales fueron alertados de los intrusos, los Rebeldes robaron uno de los cazas, obligando a los Imperiales a sellar los hangares del Terror para evitar su escape. Sin embargo, los Rebeldes hicieron volar el caza robado a través de la red de hangares y en la superestructura del Superdestructor Estelar. Mientras buscaban una salida, se encontraron con el reactor principal de la nave y, al darse cuenta de que tenían la oportunidad de destruir el Terror y la flota de fantasmas TIE que contenía, destruyeron los focalizadores de haz del reactor, lo que hizo que se volviera crítico y explotar. Cuando el Terror comenzó a disolverse, los Rebeldes escaparon a la seguridad. Darth Vader también escapó de la condenada nave, pero no antes de ejecutar a Sarn por su fracaso. Aunque el destino del Terror fue sellado, los Imperiales lanzaron fantasmas TIE para evitar que los Rebeldes escaparan al hiperespacio. Los cazas Imperiales obligaron a la nave robada a devolverse hacia Imdaar. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Novato Uno, que causaron la destrucción de varios de los cazas Imperiales, los escudos deflectores del fantasma TIE robados pronto comenzaron a fallar, aunque Murleen fue capaz de activar el dispositivo de camuflaje antes de que los Imperiales pudieran destruirlo. Cuando el Terror finalmente explotó, la fábrica de fantasmas TIE previamente encubierta en Imdaar Alfa se hizo visible. Murleen se dio cuenta rápidamente de cuántos cazas estaban dentro de las instalaciones y llevó al caza estelar robado al interior. Los Rebeldes destruyeron el núcleo de reactor de la fábrica y la fábrica misma junto con los fantasmas TIE remanentes. El fantasma TIE robado fue devuelto a una base Rebelde donde los ingenieros de la Alianza examinarían la tecnología. Como el Imperio había perdido su propia flota de fantasmas TIE, los Rebeldes esperaban poder adaptar la tecnología a sus propios cazas, dándoles una ventaja en futuras batallas. Sin embargo, poco después de que la nave atracara en el planeta, el mecanismo de autodestrucción se activó, destruyendo la nave y la tecnología dentro de ella. Consecuencias Tras el fracaso del proyecto fantasma TIE, Batch se escondió en los Territorios del Borde Exterior con sus naves restantes para evitar la ira del Emperador. Más tarde fue asesinado por su tripulación, que aún eran leales al Almirante Sarn. Solo un puñado de fantasmas TIE permanecieron en servicio, asignados a los pilotos más capaces del Imperio, entre ellos el Escuadrón Sombra. La Alianza Rebelde no pudo localizar dónde estaban estacionados los cazas, pero finalmente determinó que ya no representaban una amenaza inmediata. Aunque la tecnología del fantasma TIE se perdió para siempre con la destrucción de la instalación de Imdaar Alfa, la tecnología de hibridio que la precedió continuó desarrollándose como parte del Proyecto Vorknkx, lo que resultó en un dispositivo de camuflaje instalado en la Corbeta CR90 Vorknkx. El Gran Almirante Thrawn usaría luego el camuflaje de hibridio con gran efecto en su campaña contra la Nueva República. Entre bastidores thumb|right|250px|Un Fantasma TIE. El Fantasma TIE fue creado por Vince Lee para el videojuego de LucasArts de 1995 Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire. El caza fue diseñado por Rich Green, y basado en un boceto anterior de la [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]]. Green adaptó el diseño para hacer que se pareciera a los otros cazas de la serie TIE, alterando el patrón de la ventana en la cabina y añadiendo la apariencia de los paneles solares estándar a las alas. Cuando refinó la idea, Green incorporó las sugerencias de Lee, incluyendo la adición de cavidades para que se asemejaran a aberturas de ventilación. Green consideró al Fantasma TIE como el elemento más difícil del juego para diseñar, haciéndolo sentir como nuevo, pero reconocible al instante como un caza de la serie TIE, y también hacerlo lucir refinado y tenebroso en apariencia.Rebel Assault II Official Player's Guide Aunque muchos aficionados, incluyendo Curtis Saxton en los Star Wars Technical Commentaries, ya llamaban a la nave Fantasma TIE,TIE Fighters en Star Wars Technical Commentaries, (archivado Diciembre 3, 2002)What is your favourite Imperial starfighter? en Jedi Council Forums (posteado Marzo 13, 2002 06:57 por CrixMakin)The Underused Snubfighters Thread. Woo, Scary. en StarWars.com Message Boards (posteado Abril 20, 2002 08:45 por Kaelis)TIE Phantom en la Wookieepedia (posteado Mayo 24, 2005 22:22) no fue confirmado como canónico hasta el lanzamiento de Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción a finales de 2006. Anteriormente era llamado "TIE Fantasma".The Essential Chronology El caza estaba incluido como un tipo de unidad en Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción, aunque el juego no aporta ninguna información canónica sobre su uso. Aunque los cinco cañones láser del Fantasma TIE son claramente visibles en Rebel Assault II, sólo los dos bajo la cabina se muestran disparando en el juego. El propósito de los cañones láser montados en las alas no se confirmó hasta el lanzamiento de Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción, el cual muestra a los cazas usando los cinco cañones láser. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' Fuentes *''Rebel Assault II Official Player's Guide'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Stay on Target'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Clases de naves invisibles Categoría:Serie TIE